


Always and Forever

by irisirene



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9930779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisirene/pseuds/irisirene
Summary: Inspired by the Catalyst novel. What would have happened if Krennic had given into the urge that he had to go with Galen's idea and build a new life for themselves as Clean Energy moguls?





	

**Author's Note:**

> From Star Wars Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel by James Luceno:
> 
> "Galen, are you actually proposing that we go into business together?"
> 
> Galen smiled. "I know I'm asking a lot, as it would mean your having to leave the Corps of Engineers, but we'd be embarking on something...so unprecedented that I'm certain you'll never have cause to look back."
> 
> Krennic was speechless. For a brief moment he glimpsed a new destiny opening for himself, a path to entirely different life, and yet just as quickly as the window opened it closed, slammed shut as much by long years of training as by a feeling of trepidation. [pg. 89]  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> All of the characters and settings belong to Disney, George Lucas, and James Luceno. After reading Catalyst and coming across that scene, I knew that I would have to write this fic. That scene just screamed Galennic to me so hard. Please leave comments or constructive criticism, if you would like. Also welcome are grammatical and spelling corrections! Fic title taken from the 70's love song Always and Forever by Heatwave, if you're curious.

_“Orson,”_ Galen cries hoarsely, desperate and pleading as he shifts his entire body back towards Krennic, his weight leaning back against where Krennic is pressed to him, pressed _inside_ him. He’s not thrusting in or out at the moment, merely rocking back and forth against Galen, rubbing mercilessly against his prostate with every shift. Grinning at the effect that he’s having on Galen, Krennic keeps up his teasing cruelty, delighting in the groans that he can coax out of his lover.

 

Things are different these days, really, they’ve been different ever since he’d given in to that mad little idea of Galen’s to actually invest in clean energy themselves, to create their own company. It’d taken a while to get the funding, then to find a base of operations, and then to build a team of specialists handpicked by Galen, but by the time they had all of those details worked out, Galen was once again in possession of the rights to his intellectual property—to all of the work he’d done for Zerpen Industries. It was almost if it was meant to be, their facility, quaintly called Erso & Krennic Energy Solutions and Krennic very rarely had cause to regret his decision to leave his other career behind; at least, once the credits started rolling in.

 

Galen had developed a new level of respect for him, when he’d shown up at his and Lyra’s door hours after their meeting in his office, a list of already interested parties in his hand. That respect had grown into admiration once more as they went about starting the facility, putting in long hours together, almost to the point that Galen and he were spending more time together than Galen spent with his family. Their second year into the company, Galen had come onto him, shyly informing him that they had Lyra’s blessing as he slid his hand up Krennic’s thigh. That night, they slept together for the first time in twenty years. Krennic could admit that it had been well worth the wait, well worth the many sacrifices he’d made to get to this point.

 

He’s a well-respected businessman, these days, almost as revered in his arena as Galen is in his. Krennic has millions of credits to his name, a lavish apartment on Coruscant and here on Corellia, where their facility and base of operations are. Another facility further out of the core is in the works, with several planets bidding to host them, but no concrete plans made as of yet. Krennic will be leaving in few days for a couple of months of negiotiations, so when Galen had turned up at his door with a bag in hand, he’d been warmly welcomed. Which, of course, had led them here, to Krennic’s oversized bed, with the sheets and blanket out of sorts and half lying on the floor, as they shifted against one another with ease of old lovers chasing their pleasure together.

 

 _“Fuck, Galen,”_ Orson grits out, grinding his teeth and pressing his face into Galen’s shoulder as they grind against one another, fighting the urge to just take Galen and seek his own pleasure, to fuck him hard and fast and bring this wonderful, torturous pleasure to an end. Their sweat slick skin slides against each other wherever there is friction, causing Krennic’s iron grip on Galen’s hips to slip as he finally pulls out a fraction and rocks back inward, gasping softly at the sharp moan his actions cause. Krennic pulls out and thrusts in harder, shifting so that he is entirely pressed against Galen’s back, from shoulder to toes, their legs tangling together as he continues to make very thorough love to the man beneath him.

 

Panting slightly with the effort and self-control it takes not to let completely loose on his lover, Krennic presses open mouthed kisses to the broad shoulders in front of him, suddenly grateful for their very slight height difference as it puts him in the perfect position to nibble lightly at the flesh of Galen’s neck and shoulders, leaving little love bites for Galen’s wife to find later. Galen gasps as he sucks a particularly dark mark into the skin of shoulder, whether from the sensation or from the knowledge that Orson wants to leave him marked up, so that no one can dispute the claim that he has on Galen, not even Lyra. Or perhaps, even, so that anyone who sees it, knows that he had been taken from behind.

 

Either way, the sensation is clearly the tipping point for Galen, as the man stiffens underneath Krennic, his breath shuddering out of him in an odd sound—halfway between a sob and a sigh--, his cock twitching underneath him, painting Krennic’s sheets with his orgasm as he jerks and cries out in Krennic’s arm. Orson finds himself holding his breath as he waits for another sigh of his name, releasing that breath and grinning when hears Galen gasp: _“Orson!”_ in the peculiar dreamy manner that he always does after he’s come, especially if Orson is still hard inside him when he does. Orson’s trembling with the strength it takes not to just thrust hard into Galen’s lax body and take his own pleasure, waiting for another little signal of Galen’s before he can allow himself that.

 

He doesn’t have to wait long. A few moments later, Galen turns his head as far as he can, looking dazedly back at Krennic, his maroon eyes glazed over and a dreamy smile already in place. _“Please,”_ he begs, shifting back onto Orson’s cock and opening his legs wider, giving as clear of an invitation as Krennic could ever hope to receive. Craning his neck, Orson leans up for a sloppy and awkward kiss, breathing heavily into Galen’s mouth as he finally chases his own release. His hard thrusts soon grow erratic and without rhythm, his hips pressing forward one final time as his climax hits, coming hard into Galen’s relaxed body, his release buried deep inside the man, claiming him.

_“Yes,”_ he hisses, pulling back just enough to rest his forehead against the back of Galen’s head, burying his face in the soft graying strands of his hair as he basks in the afterglow of a truly glorious orgasm. Krennic’s breathing begins to slow after a few minutes and by then, he’s gone soft within Galen and is slowly slipping out of him. With regret, he pulls out of the man, both of them gasping at the overstimulation of sensitive nerves.

 

Krennic slowly slides off of Galen’s back and falls to the side, sliding an arm around his lover’s shoulders when the man turns around to lie on Krennic’s chest. Galen lifts his head to give him a particularly sappy glance, which Orson accepts with good grace and a kiss. He never says anything about what they are, though Orson suspects that words would fail to describe the unique relationship that he and Galen share, and even love often doesn’t seem to be quite the right word. It doesn’t seem to matter to Galen, however, the man laying his head back on Krennic’s naked chest and sighing contentedly as Orson’s hand comes up to stroke through his long hair. So as they are both content, Krennic doesn’t think words are necessary, beside those gasps of one another’s names in the throes of ecstasy. Briefly, before drifting off to sleep, Orson wonders if Galen ever says his name when he’s with Lyra.


End file.
